theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget Forrester
Briget Forrester is a characters on The Bold and the Beautiful. She is the daughter of Brooke Logan and Eric Forrester. She was last portrayed by Ashley Jones from 2004-2013. Other actresses that played the role include Agnes Bruckner (1997-2000), Jennifer Finnigan (2000-2004), and Emily Harrison (2004). Storylines Bridget Forrester is the second child of Brooke Logan and Eric Forrester. In 1992, Brooke had slept with both Eric and Ridge around the time of Bridget's conception, leaving Brooke unknown who the biologically father was. After going into labor and, with Ridge's help, delivering the baby at the cabin in Big Bear, a paternity test confirmed that Ridge was the father. Brooke named their daughter Bridget, a combination of both Brooke and Ridge. Like her older brother, Rick Forrester, Bridget also had a tough childhood. It wasn't until 1996 when the truth came out that Ridge was not Bridget's father, it is actually Eric. It was revealed that Eric's ex-wife, Sheila Carter, tampered and switched the paternity tests to name Ridge the father. Ridge, Eric, and Brooke had no choice but to tell little Bridget that Eric was her real father, not Ridge. In 1998, Bridget was upset and ran away from home when Ridge told her that he was leaving Brooke and reuniting with Taylor Hayes when she became pregnant with their first child. In 1999, Bridget began having a brief relationship with C.J. Garrison, who was slightly older than her. However, the relationship didn't last long as C.J. was in love with Becky, Amber Moore's cousin. Bridget then formed a friendship with Lauren Fenmore while learning about the fashion industry and also schemed with Kimberly Fairchild in breaking up Rick and Amber's marriage, but the scheme dissolved and Bridget fell off canvas. Bridget returned to Los Angeles in 2000 and was seduced by the manipulative Deacon Sharpe. Deacon initially used Bridget as leverage against Eric, Brooke, and Rick in order for them to surrender Amber and his son, Eric III. When Rick and Amber received blessings to marry, Deacon went into attack mode and asked Bridget to elope with him in Las Vegas, which she accepted. During their honeymoon, Deacon secretly called the Forresters and forced them to listen to Deacon taking Bridget's virginity. One night, Bridget overheard Deacon and Amber talking about how he used Bridget, fantasized about Amber when they made love, and how there was never any genuine feelings from when he first proposed to Bridget. Devastated, Bridget confronted Deacon about his betrayal and ordered him to leave and never come back. Deacon persisted that she hear his side of the story, but Bridget refused to listen and drove off in her car. With Deacon pursuing, Bridget accelerated more and suddenly lost control of her car and crashed. Deacon rushed her to the hospital, where her condition was critical. Deacon phoned her family and asked them to come to the hospital. After regaining consciousness, Deacon admitted to Bridget what she heard was true, but never realized how important she was to him until her accident. Bridget opted to give Deacon a second chance, despite her family telling her to annul their marriage. In 2002, Bridget and Deacon continue to work on their marriage while Brooke continued to convince Deacon to leave her daughter. However, Brooke and Deacon soon began having some deep feelings for each other and they had sex. Brooke was horrified when she discovered she was pregnant with Deacon's child. In order to keep quiet about her deceit, Brooke conspired with Whip Jones to pass the child off as his, which he reluctantly agreed. However, Bridget overheard her mom and Deacon talking on the baby monitor about their affair and that Deacon was in fact the father. Distraught, Bridget ran to her stepmother, Stephanie Forrester, one of Brooke's enemies for breaking up her and Eric, for support. Bridget and Stephanie confronted Brooke at the Big Bear cabin for her betrayal and led to Bridget yelling that she was no longer Brooke's daughter. Brooke eventually went into labor and, with help from Stephanie and Bridget, gave birth to Hope Logan. Bridget eventually forgave her mom and divorced Deacon. While working with C.J. at his new restaurant, Insomnia, Bridget decided to attend medical school to become a doctor where she met her mentor, Mark MacClaine. The two eventually began a relationship while C.J. became jealous. C.J. and Mark then discovered that they were half-brothers. Not wanting to come in between them, she eventually broke it off with both C.J. and Mark and suddenly found herself becoming attracted to Ridge after learning that Ridge was not Eric's biologically son. When their relationship failed, Bridget began dating Oscar Marone, who was brought into the hospital after being shot. Oscar later proposed marriage to Bridget after a few dates and they left together for Copenhagen. A few months later, however, Bridget returned alone, announcing that she and Oscar had broken up. Soon afterwards, Bridget began dating and later became engaged to Nick Marone. During their first wedding ceremony, a supposedly dead Taylor suddenly returned alive and interrupted the ceremony. They tried a second ceremony in Las Vegas, but it went awry, and finally a third attempt at the Forrester Mansion, but it was interrupted when Stephanie revealed she had faked a heart attack so Ridge would remarry Taylor and leave Brooke. Believing that fate was warning her, Bridget leaves Nick and he returned to Brooke when her marriage to Ridge was declared invalid. Bridget discovered she was pregnant with Nick's child, stopping Nick and Brooke's plan of a life together. After many failed attempts in the past, Bridget and Nick finally married in late 2005. Soon afterward, Felicia Forrester returned to town revealing she was dying from colon cancer and asked Bridget to help raise her son, Dino, later revealed to be Nick's child as well. Bridget promised Felicia to love the child and raise as her own. Nick and Bridget were devastated when Bridget went into early labor and gave birth to a stillborn daughter, whom they had named Nicole. Realizing she was only with Nick for the sake of Felicia's son as well as her own daughter, Bridget decided to let Nick go and return to Brooke, which he did. In 2006, Bridget then became romantically involved with Dante. It was later revealed that in fact Dante was the real father of Felicia's son, not Nick. Bridget and Dante opted to raise Dino after Felicia's death, but Felicia ended up surviving and beat her cancer completely. Despite her strong feelings for Dante, Bridget was unable to commit to him and they amicably ended their relationship and Dante married Felicia. Bridget then suddenly realized she was pregnant again, but wasn't sure if Dante or Nick was the father (Nick and Bridget had a one-night stand when Nick thought Brooke had chosen to be with Ridge again). However, it turned out that her pregnancy was further along, revealing that Dante was the father. Dante and Felicia supported Bridget when she told them she was carrying Dante's child, but she later miscarried the baby and Dante left town for Italy. After a failed marriage with Taylor, Bridget and Nick reunited again in 2007 and helped raise his son (and her biological brother), Jack Marone. With help from her aunt Katie Logan, Bridget convinced Nick that she was the one. However, Katie began also helping Nick raise Jack and the two began to develop feelings for each other. While Katie was dying from a heart disease, she and Nick made love on Catalina Island and she later died in Nick's arms. However, Bridget found a cure for Katie and she made a full recovery. Katie was stunned when she found out she was pregnant with Nick's child. She and Nick eventually told Bridget about their infidelity, enraging Bridget. She divorced Nick in 2008 and told them to be together for the sake of their child. Bridget soon gave up her medical career and chose to be a fashion designer, working for Jackie at her fashion house under the alias "Madame X" so the Forresters wouldn't find out. However, Bridget eventually revealed herself to the world that she was Madame X during a press conference that also revealed that Stephanie was the new employee of Jackie M Designs. Katie ended up miscarrying the baby and Nick once again reunited with Bridget. Bridget and Nick once again remarried in 2009 and attempted to again have a child together, this time via surrogacy. Bridget enlisted a woman named Sandy Somers to be their surrogate. However, Sandy and Nick begin to become close together when she revealed that her real name is Agnes Jones, Whip's cousin. She changed her name after she was raped by a man named Graham Darros a few years earlier. Bridget eventually found out about their secret meetings together and became insecure in her marriage and told Agnes that once the child was born to never see her again. During an argument at Nick's house, Agnes slipped down the stairs and miscarried the baby. Believing that her marriage was over, Bridget seeked comfort from Jackie's much-younger husband, Owen Knight, and the two had sex at his beach house. The affair ended up getting Bridget pregnant again, but she told everyone that Nick was the father, when in fact it was indeed Owen. Owen and Jackie eventually find out the truth, but agreed to keep quiet for Nick's sake. During a barbecue party at the Forrester Mansion, Agnes overheard Bridget and Owen talking about their affair and their child and she told Nick the truth. Enraged, Nick left Bridget and later fired her from Jackie M. With Owen's help, Bridget delivered their baby boy who they named Logan in 2010. Bridget left for Hawaii for an extended vacation after confessing her love to Owen, but he stayed true to Jackie. Jackie eventually decided to let Owen go for Logan's sake and Owen and Bridget began a relationship. In soon ended in early 2012 when Bridget decided to let Owen go back to Jackie. The three eventually moved in together in New York and Bridget resumed her medical career. Bridget returned briefly in 2013 when Brooke invited her and Rick for a family get-together dinner with Eric. Category:Forrester family Category:Logan family